


no one's gonna be good to you like me

by khaleesiq



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, like this is mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: George and Nancy are friends with benefits. They accidentally let feelings get in the way.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/George Fayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	no one's gonna be good to you like me

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being honest, I love all Nancy Drew F/F ships. But there aren't nearly enough fics for all of them and NONE for Nancy and George. This is just a short piece I wrote because I want more Nancy/George out there. Please don't say I'm alone in shipping them.
> 
> Title is from "Cool With It" by Reyna.

It wasn’t a problem, it really wasn’t. George could stop any time she wanted. She just _chose_ not to stop quite yet. And why should she? So far, her little arrangement with Nancy was going perfectly. They were both single, but too lazy to actually find someone to date. Besides, it wasn’t like there were a lot of eligible bachelors in Horseshoe Bay. It was just _easier_ for George and Nancy to hook up every once in a while, especially since there was no chance of them forming feelings for each other.

“You know,” Nancy said as George pushed her down, “I saw Dr. Willmore getting flowers this morning—but I don’t think they were for his wife.”

And that was exactly why George wasn’t in danger of developing feelings for Nancy. Even during sex she refused to stop talking about whatever new scandal was floating around town. George just wanted to get off. She knew Nancy did too, so she couldn’t help but wonder if gossip and sleuthing was like foreplay for her.

Nancy ran her nails down George’s bare legs. George hissed as Nancy’s nails dug in a little too hard. She’d asked Nancy a million times to cut her nails or George wouldn’t let them anywhere near her vagina. Once when George did this, Nancy just shrugged and replied, “My mouth is better than my fingers anyway.”

Five minutes later, Nancy proved it.

“He got a dozen lilies,” Nancy continued, despite her mouth having other business to attend to. “But I know for a fact that Mrs. Willmore is allergic to lilies. I got an earful when I brought lilies as a donation to her fundraising dinner last month.”

“Drew,” George panted, “I swear to God if you don’t shut up about Dr. Willmore’s affair—”

“You’ll do what?” Nancy smirked. It drove George crazy that even on her knees Nancy still managed to steal the high ground.

“I won’t return the favor,” George retorted, her eyebrow raised.

Nancy frowned before giving in to George and pressing her tongue against George’s clit. That answered that then. Nancy Drew preferred orgasms over mysteries.

George leaned her head back against the leather seats and moaned as loudly as she wanted. That was another bonus of their arrangement; they often did their rendezvous in Nancy’s car. Since both Nancy and George still lived with their parents, Nancy’s car was the safest place for them to go without alerting their families to their set up. George definitely wasn’t complaining though. She was starting to prefer car sex over bed sex.

There was just something about the limited amount of space that made it all the more interesting. First they had to find some secret area to park before desperately shimmying out of their clothes. The windows always fogged up immediately, which made George think of _Titanic—_ not that she’d ever admit that she liked that movie.

When Nancy dipped her tongue in further, all other thoughts left George’s mind. Her hand searched for something to grip, but all she could find among the smooth leather was Nancy’s hair. George pulled on it and let out a rough groan.

Nancy glanced up at her. “You know, that kind of hurts.”

“You know, I don’t really care,” George countered, breathing heavily. Was it too much to ask Nancy to stop talking and go back to what she was doing?

“I didn’t think you would.” Nancy grinned and started lowering her head again. “Good thing I like it.”

George had no chance to respond before Nancy’s tongue was digging inside of George again. George let out a breathy gasp as Nancy meticulously studied the inside of George’s cunt the same way she studied case files. Everything Nancy did was with an extreme level of commitment and concentration—and fuck if George wasn’t perfectly fine with that.

George tugged at Nancy’s hair, trying to force her deeper inside (if that was even possible), eliciting a deep moan against George’s clit. The vibrations from Nancy’s mouth reverberated inside George and she started to tremble. As if Nancy sensed what was happening, she sped up her movements—but remained oh-so-precise—until George felt her stomach clench. She threw her head back, hitting the window, and shouted Nancy’s name.

Nancy sat up startlingly quick. “Did you just say—”

“No,” George snapped. She scooted up the seat, pulling her legs as far away from Nancy as possible. Since their little tryst began, they’d agreed not to say each other’s names during sex. It made things seem more emotional than they were and it just caused awkwardness. George never thought it would be a problem.

Neither had Nancy apparently.

“George,” Nancy sighed. “If there’s anything you want to talk about—”

George climbed onto Nancy, pushing her roughly back onto the seat. She caught Nancy’s lips in her own, effectively shutting her up. Nancy responded easily, her hands wrapping around George’s naked body and pulling her closer against her own.

“I thought we agreed,” George hissed against Nancy’s lips, “no talking. Just sex.”

Nancy nodded eagerly, desperate for whatever George was about to give her. George couldn’t help but take some pleasure in seeing Nancy—confident, defiant Nancy—underneath her, practically begging for George to dominate her. That didn’t mean George had feelings for Nancy. She just liked taking control of someone who was impossible to control.

George kissed Nancy again, her tongue sliding along Nancy’s lips and forcing them open. As she kissed Nancy determinedly, her hands slid along Nancy’s sides, then across her stomach, until they were teasing around the outside of Nancy’s cunt.

“Fuck,” Nancy gasped into George’s mouth. “ _Please._ ”

But George continued slowly, taking her time and letting her fingers wander around and rub delicately against her vulva. Nancy was now digging her too-sharp nails into George’s back as she whimpered into her mouth.

“I swear to God,” Nancy repeated George’s words from earlier, “if you don’t fuck me—”

“You’ll what?” George laughed.

“I’ll make you talk about your feelings after this,” Nancy said. “What do you think about that?”

George narrowed her eyes at Nancy’s smug expression. “You wanna talk about our feelings?” George pulled her fingers away from Nancy. “Well how do you feel about—” George slammed her fingers deep into Nancy’s cunt, causing her to jump and cry out. “— _that_?”

“It feels good,” Nancy moaned. “Keep going. Fuck, keep going.”

George hated being told what to do, but if it wiped that smirk off Nancy’s face and got her to shut up, George would follow her orders. She pumped her fingers in and out of Nancy, going faster every time Nancy’s yells got louder. When Nancy came with a groan that emitted from deep with her throat, George pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the seat.

“I should get going,” George muttered. She searched through the discarded clothing on the floor of the car, trying to distinguish her clothes from Nancy’s.

“I wasn’t kidding,” Nancy said sitting up. She was still breathless, and George had to force herself to look away from her heaving chest. “That was weird—you saying my name, I mean.”

“It was just because you did a good job,” George insisted. She pulled her underwear and bra on. “It’s nothing to write home about.”

“If this is starting to mean something else to you,” Nancy continued, “then you need to tell me about it.”

“It’s not,” George snapped. She slid on her jeans and t-shirt. She kept her jacket in her hands, she was too hot to cover up right now. “Why? Do you want it to mean something else?”

Nancy shook her head. It struck George just then, how uncomfortable Nancy must be, sitting completely naked while having a serious conversation with a fully-dressed George. But Nancy didn’t seem uncomfortable. In fact, George was the one shifting in her seat, itching to get out of the car. Talking with Nancy while she was naked was making George’s stomach twist painfully and she wanted it to stop.

“I just want you to be honest with me, George,” Nancy said softly. “This _thing_ isn’t going to work out if we can’t be honest with each other.”

George paused for a moment, keeping her eyes glued to the seat in front of her. “You want honesty, Drew?”

Nancy nodded, scooting closer. George resisted the urge to lean away. The pain in her stomach was getting worse.

“I honestly want to go home.” George opened the door. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

That wasn’t exactly what George wanted to say, but she was glad that was what ended up coming out of her mouth. If she’d said what was really on her mind, she may have ended up regretting it. It was better to play it cool than to look stupid.

When George got out she tried to slam the door as quickly as possible. She wasn’t fast enough though, and she ended up glimpsing Nancy’s crestfallen expression just before the door shut.

\---

Throughout the next day George did her best to avoid Nancy. That was hard to do when she constantly had to give her orders, but George kept it at that. Every time Nancy stopped her to have a casual conversation that didn’t have to do with the restaurant, George brushed her aside and claimed she was too busy to take a break. The sad truth was that the restaurant was completely dead and George had way too much time to talk to Nancy.

But George didn’t walk all the way home in the cold last night for nothing.

During Nancy’s break toward the end of the day George approached her. Nancy looked up at her with wide, expectant eyes, so hopeful that George was finally willing to open up and talk to her about what happened last night.

“I’m taking you off the clock, Drew,” George grunted.

Nancy’s face fell and George ignored the way her heart sank into her stomach. Why should she care if she disappointed Nancy? They weren’t girlfriends. Hell, they weren’t even friends. George didn’t care about Nancy in high school, and she certainly didn’t give a shit now. The only thing she was upset about was the fact that their arrangement might be over.

“I should stay and help close up,” Nancy insisted, drawing a steely look back onto her face. No matter how hard she tried, though, George could see through her facade. George was just glad that she didn’t wear her emotions as obviously as Nancy did. “Send Bess or Ace home instead.”

George clenched her teeth. Nancy knew her too well. She hated closing alone, and there was no way she could count Bess or Ace to do it. At least they would have been good company and much better than having to answer Nancy’s questions about her feelings.

Nancy raised her eyebrows. She knew she’d caught George in a trap. If George said she’d prefer to have Bess or Ace help, Nancy would know she was lying and accuse her of avoiding her feelings. If George gave in to Nancy, then Nancy would probably try to get her to open up and then accuse her of avoiding her feelings.

George sighed. If both options had the same outcome she might as well go for the one that would help her close up faster.

“Fine,” George muttered. “Go start wiping the counters. I’ll talk to Bess and Ace.”

Nancy’s face lit up and she bounded out of the room. George had never seen Nancy so excited to work. She definitely had something up her sleeve.

As it turned out, George ended up sending both Ace and Bess home. If she’d had it her way, she would’ve kept Ace to help clean the kitchen, but he apparently had to be home right away. But George only discovered this _after_ telling Bess she was off the clock. Once George realized her mistake, it was already too late. Bess had already disappeared.

So George stayed in the office while she let Nancy clean up in the dining room. Normally George would count the money at the bar, but for obvious reasons she needed to be alone. She could hear Nancy clattering outside, and a part of George felt guilty for not helping her. Then she remembered the way Nancy had bombarded her with accusations last night and felt better. Nancy deserved this punishment for talking too much.

If George was being completely honest, though, she kind of liked how much Nancy talked. Of course, George wasn’t counting the times when Nancy was supposed to be doing other things with her mouth. But sometimes when George was going down on Nancy or fingering her, Nancy would start chattering away about some town gossip. It was strange, but George was really into how breathy and aching her voice sounded when she did this. Then, when she started getting closer, Nancy’s sentences came out jumbled and stopped making sense. When Nancy finally came, her words had turned into moaning noises, as if her brain had fritzed out.

Sometimes George wished she could do that to Nancy when she was supposed to be working.

As though her thoughts had summoned her, Nancy appeared at the doorway. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, regarding George. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. George could feel the tension in the air thickening as she watched Nancy’s eyes travel down George’s body, to her short dress that barely covered her thighs. Finally, George decided she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“What are you doing here, Drew?” George demanded.

Nancy smirked and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. No doubt she had a witty reply ready that she thought better of. She shook her head and wandered into the office, running her fingers over the shelves of extra supplies.

“I finished cleaning up,” Nancy said, keeping her gaze resolutely on the shelves.

George glanced at her phone. It was just before midnight and Nancy Drew had finished her work. That had to be some kind of record. “Let me go check on it and then I can clock you out.” George started to stand.

“Actually,” Nancy said, snapping her attention away from the shelf, “I had something else in mind.” Her eyes were dark and lidded, and she stared at George like she wanted to devour her.

Before George knew it, Nancy was across the room, pushing George back into her chair. Her back erupted into pain, but Nancy’s body in her lap distracted her from it. Nancy covered George’s mouth with her own and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Without thinking about it, George wrapped her hands around Nancy’s waist, letting one slide down to her ass and push it under Nancy’s dress.

George’s fingers dug into Nancy’s skin, eliciting a moan from the other girl. George’s movements came to a screeching halt as her mind caught up and she realized what was happening. She shoved Nancy off of her lap and stood. Nancy stumbled backward, her eyes wide and her lips cherry red from George’s lipstick. George resisted to urge to turn them a darker shade.

“What’s going on?” George asked, hating how breathless she sounded.

“What do you mean?” Nancy asked. “We’re doing what we usually do.”

“No, _usually_ we meet up late at night. _Usually_ we don’t talk about this arrangement while at work. _Usually_ you don’t start making out with me in my office.”

Nancy shrugged. “ _Usually_ it’s casual.”

George narrowed her eyes. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Nancy took a step closer to George. “You’re avoiding talking about last night.”

Even though her heart beat faster with every step Nancy took, George remained in place. She would not let Nancy see how much she affected her. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

There were now only a few inches of space between Nancy and George. “I disagree.”

Nancy stepped forward again, pressing her body against George’s. George was so surprised by the sudden contact that she stumbled backwards, into the shelves. George heard some of the inventory fall to the floor, but she ignored it. How could she pay attention to anything but Nancy’s dark, lustful eyes and her firm breasts pushing into George’s body?

“What else do you think is going on here?” George asked, struggling to keep her voice level. She should win a fucking Oscar for trying to act like she wasn’t completely turned on right now. “I want you for sex, that’s it.”

“If that was it,” Nancy whispered, running her hand down George’s side, “then why won’t you look me in the eye and tell me there’s nothing more going on?”

George could do that so, so easily. The only reason she didn’t in that moment was because it was hard to think of doing anything with Nancy’s fingers dragging along George’s thigh, slowly creeping up her skirt. Nancy brought her face close to George’s, her lips hovering just a breath away before she slid them along George’s cheek and down her neck. Nancy kissed the soft spot where George’s neck met her shoulder before sucking lazily. George’s head fell back against the shelf and she groaned.

“Tell me,” Nancy murmured against George’s skin. “Tell me you don’t feel anything for me.”

“I feel a very strong annoyance toward you,” George muttered. She tipped her head to allow Nancy better access to her neck. Nancy graciously accepted the advantage by sucking on George’s skin with more purpose now and biting it. George hissed through her teeth, but Nancy apologized immediately and sucked on the sore spot.

“So this is all it is, then?” Nancy said as her kisses started traveling toward George’s collarbone. “Just sex, nothing more?” Nancy’s fingers snaked their way closer to George’s cunt, hesitating just on the edge of George’s underwear. George’s body ached for Nancy’s touch and she had to stop herself from begging her to keep going.

“What else would it be?” George asked.

Nancy abruptly pulled her hand away. She stepped back from George and nodded, a smug smile taking over her face. “Okay. Then you won’t mind if I pass tonight.”

It took a minute for George’s mind to catch up with Nancy’s words. By the time it did, Nancy was already halfway out the door. “Wait, Drew!”

Nancy stopped in her tracks. “Is there something you want to tell me, George?”

George couldn’t tell because Nancy’s face was turned away, but it almost sounded like she was upset. But why would she be upset about George only caring about sex? That was the whole basis for their arrangement. Nancy agreed to that.

“You’re really just going to leave me here?” George said. “After teasing me like that?”

Nancy glanced back, a smirk playing on the edge of her lips. It didn’t reach her eyes though, George could tell. There was some other unspoken emotion lighting up her eyes, but George couldn’t tell what it was. “I thought this didn’t mean anything to you.”

“It doesn’t,” George said automatically.

“Then go have sex with someone else,” Nancy said, “if it doesn’t matter that it’s with me.”

Nancy turned to leave, but George caught up with her and pulled her back into the office. George ignored they way her fingers tingled after she let go of Nancy’s hand. Nancy stared at her, too surprised by George’s action to school her emotion. It struck George that this was probably the first time she saw a less-than-collected Nancy Drew—other than all the times she’d made her come.

“Are you okay, Drew?” George asked.

“Of course I’m okay,” Nancy said. “I thought it didn’t matter to you how I felt.”

“What are you talking about? We’re still friends, I still care about you. Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

Nancy laughed bitterly. “You refuse to tell me how you really feel about me, yet you want me to tell you everything that’s going on in my mind?”

“First of all,” George jabbed a finger in George’s chest, “I’m not _refusing_ to tell you how I really feel because there’s nothing to tell. And second, I just want to know if you’re okay. Regardless of sex, we’re friends and I want what’s best for you.”

Nancy smiled down at her feet and shook her head. “You don’t fool me, George.”

George rolled her eyes. Here Nancy went again with her sleuthing. It was fine when it was just gossip around town, but not when it came to her mind. She never forgot that Nancy could read her like a book and though she couldn’t stop her, she could do her best to distract her.

George pushed Nancy back against the shelves but stopped herself from kissing her. She wanted to be sure Nancy wanted this just as much as she did. George was pretty sure, but Nancy’s previous actions that she was on board, but she couldn’t help feeling like something had changed between them in those few minutes.

Nancy grabbed George’s face and pulled her in roughly. Nancy’s kiss was hard and desperate, and it took a moment for George to catch up with her speed. Nancy suddenly dropped her hands to George’s hips and pulled her tightly against her body. George could feel every line and curve in Nancy’s wanting body and it just turned her on more.

Before George was able to think about the fact that she was doing this in her place of business, she dropped to her knees and pushed Nancy’s skirt up. George was so quick in her actions that she accidentally ripped Nancy’s underwear as she tried to tear it off.

“It’s okay,” Nancy assured her in a breathless voice, “they weren’t that expensive.”

“You’re wearing cheap underwear during our hook-ups?” George teased. “I didn’t realize I meant so little to you.”

Nancy’s voice was suddenly quiet when she said, “You know you mean a lot to me, George.”

George’s comment was meant to be a _joke_. Nancy wasn’t supposed to come back with such a deep response. And George wasn’t supposed to let Nancy’s words tug at her heart so much that she was sure it would fall out of her chest.

George chose to ignore Nancy and pressed her lips against Nancy’s cunt. George guessed that Nancy had been waiting for a different kind of reply as a shocked squeal poured out of her mouth. George grinned between Nancy’s legs. She pushed Nancy’s skirt higher so she could gain better access. Nancy grabbed the edge of her skirt, her fingers crashing against George’s as she did so. George felt that tingle run along her arm. She pushed her tongue deeper into Nancy’s cunt.

Nancy grasped at George’s hair, pulling it. They both knew how much they each liked having their hair pulled, but what George didn’t enjoy was Nancy’s sharp nails digging into her scalp. She couldn’t believe how close she had been to letting Nancy finger her earlier. She pushed a certain idea away before it even made its way into her head.

George let Nancy pull her head up as she swirled her tongue around Nancy’s clit. Nancy let out a loud moan as she pushed her hips down. George licked eagerly as the new position let her go deeper and explore Nancy even more. Nancy’s hips grinded against George’s face, dancing to the movement of her tongue.

“G-George,” Nancy gasped.

George stopped suddenly. Her name didn’t sound like it was accidental. Nothing Nancy did was accidental. Nancy meant to say her name despite getting on George’s case when it happened last night. What was going on in her mind?

George tried to ignore the way her thoughts ran at light-speed. She just wanted to get Nancy off, go home, and never think about her feelings—or lack thereof—again. She didn’t care if she didn’t get her orgasm, at this point she just wanted Nancy to stop talking forever.

George sucked on Nancy’s clit as her fingers plunged into her cunt. Nancy let out a tiny scream as her hips sped up their ceaseless movements. As George licked relentlessly at Nancy’s clit, she curled her fingers slowly, gently coaxing out Nancy’s orgasm. When Nancy finally came it was with her body bent over George’s, her sharp nails digging into her head.

George stood up as Nancy smoothed her skirt down. Nancy smiled and leaned in to kiss George, but George ducked her head at the last second.

“I should go,” George muttered.

“You’re not even going to let me… help you out?” Nancy asked. She sounded angry. She shouldn’t have been. She got off—that’s all that mattered, right?

“I’m really tired.” George shrugged on her coat.

“Can we have sex just _once_ without you running out on me?” Nancy demanded. “You didn’t used to do this, George. We had a good deal. What changed?”

“What _changed_ ,” George hissed as she rounded on Nancy and invaded her personal space, “is that you started talking about our feelings. It was never about that. I never _wanted_ it to be about that. But you’re trying to turn this into something it’s not and I don’t want to continue if this is what’s going to happen every time. I just wanted to have sex with you, Drew, it’s not that deep.”

“But that’s exactly the problem, isn’t it, George?” Nancy’s hands reached out to grasp George’s hips, maybe even pull her against her body, but then she seemed to think better of it. The worst part was that George wanted her to do it.

“What is?”

“You didn’t say that you just wanted to have sex. You said that you wanted to have sex _with me_. That’s what this was all about. Not sex. Sex with me.”

George stumbled backward. She hadn’t even realized she’d said that. It just—came out that way. If she could take it back, she would have. But Nancy had already caught it, as she always did.

“Fuck you, Drew,” George spat. It wasn’t her finest comeback, but she couldn’t deal with this right now. She brushed past Nancy.

“Why are you so afraid of talking about your feelings, George?” Nancy called after her. “The world isn’t going to end if you do it.”

George couldn’t take it anymore. Her brain had fizzled out and crumbled against her efforts to block out everything she had avoided telling Nancy. It all came spilling out against her will. And once she started, she found that she couldn’t stop.

“The world isn’t going to end, Drew? You really think so? Because the last time I checked, you also just wanted me for sex. That was the whole point of this arrangement! And against my better judgment, I succumbed to the feelings that I’d had for you since fucking high school. But I valued our newfound friendship too much to jeopardize it. But fine, have it your way. I fucking like you, Drew. And I know you don’t feel the same way and it’s okay. It really is. I’ve already gotten over it.”

Nancy stared at George. She probably hadn’t known that when she tried to get George to open up that George would have ended up pouring her heart out to her. Nevertheless, that was what she got, and Nancy would just have to deal with it.

“Whatever,” George murmured when Nancy’s silence went on for longer than George was comfortable enough. She told herself she didn’t care that Nancy was too afraid to hurt her feelings. She was telling the truth when she said she was fine with it, she really was. “I’m going home.”

George turned back to the door. She walked slowly, unable to move her feet any faster. She felt as though she was finishing a chapter of her life, one that she desperately didn’t want to be over. But it would be over, as soon as she opened the door to The Claw. George knew that revealing her feelings would have ruined her relationship with Nancy forever.

“George wait!”

When George spun around Nancy was already bounding into her arms. Nancy pressed her hands to George’s cheeks before kissing her soundly on the lips. George was too confused to do anything except kiss her back.

“Just for the record,” Nancy said when she finally pulled away, “I like you too.”

“You do?” George said. “Why didn’t you just say that in the first place? Why did you force me to go through this song and dance?”

“I just wanted to be sure my theory was correct.” Nancy shrugged. “I’m glad it was.”

George rolled her eyes. “Your theories are always correct. I don’t think it should have taken a detective’s mind to figure out how I felt about you.”

“How could I have known for sure? You never talk about your feelings.”

“Speaking of feelings,” George reached for Nancy’s hand and ran a finger over her sharp nails, “if we’re going to start dating officially, you _need_ to cut your nails.”

Nancy laughed. “If you really want us to start dating officially, I’ll definitely cut my nails.”

George smiled as she kissed Nancy again. That was definitely something she could agree with.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's chat about Nancy Drew on [tumblr](https://dauntless-sansa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
